Doctor Demon
Doctor Demon (Noel) is a is a potential companion in the game Doctor demon is late 20's early 30's nerd who lives in his mothers basement with a obsession with preforming crude scientific tests on monsters/demons, he has a kind of creepy swarm of tiny mutated dogs he calls his "pups" he sacrifices and combines/mutates them in battle to use ability's Joining Doctor Demon can be found in the western city of *think of clever reference name later* he lives in his mothers basement, the entrance to the basement is hidden but making polite conversation with his mother and accepting a pleasant (but weak) cup of tea will inform the player where to find the basement entrance with the mother remarking "oh I'm not suppose to tell you that, oh well noel could probably do with some more friends except for his cute little pups" upon entering the basement doctor demon is startled declares that he is "Demon Doctor, I mean DOCTOR DEMON" and asks how you found his secret lair. the player can respond with -Your Mum told me about it. -Ha-Ha i'm here to thwart your evil plans, have at you villain (fight) Doctor Demon instantly backs down from a fight and offers you want ever you want (very little of value is found in the room though) he just asks please "don't hurt me, my Pups or I guess my mum, as it's loomp wood pie night tonight and that's my favourite" -what's...going on here. Doctor Demon explains that he's never felt like he belongs and he wants to study demonology to become Powerful so he can rebel (if the player has a very evil alignment he will think you're cool and want to join) If you have demonic party members or demonic abilities he'll ask to join otherwise he asks you go on a Fetch Quest to bring him 5 dark one giblets -are you ok? he'll get defensive but eventually break down saying he's bored, no monsters or demons are breaking through these days. If you have a high speech score you can convince him to join your party to come fight monsters If you have demonic party members or demonic abilities he'll ask to join otherwise he asks you to go on a Fetch Quest '''to bring him 5 '''dark one giblets -Your Mum told me about it. If you pick the mum option Doctor demon has a long argument with his mum through the floor, eventually ending with the mother asking if the player is staying for tea to which doctor demon declares, "no they will not, and neither will I!" If the player has already accessed Demon powers or has any demonic party members, Doctor Demon will ask to join your party so he can continue to study demonology. If the player doesn't have access to demon powers or have any demonic party members, Doctor Demon throws a hissy fit, whimpers "I guess I'll just go sleep on the street" storms out but turns to say "hey mum look after my things and my pups please" mother responds with "alright dear have fun" Doctor Demon can be found lying on the ground in town for the rest of the game, if you talk to him without any demonic party members or powers, he just gives the player mopey dialog lines about how sad life is which you can't respond to, if you later come back with a demonic party member or abilities and talk to him he'll snap out of sadness and ask to join you. Fetch Quest If you do get 5 dark one giblets, he is amazed that-you saw and fought so many demons and will ask to join you, admitting he doesn't really have any money he can give you except what he could steal from his mums purse -the player can ask him to take the silver from his mums purse -and then get him to join or not Note: '''if the player returns and speaks to him at any point during the fetch quest with a demonic party member or demonic abilities he gets excited and asks to join your party admitting there wasn't any reason he asked you to get the '''dark one giblets Can't Join If the player has the Angelward in their party, she warns the player that she will loss trust in the player and will lose 5 points of Relationship with the player. Nothing outside of attacking Doctor Demon or his Mum will cause him to be unable to ever join (stealing from his mum is fine) Gameplay Doctor Demon is a support mage team-member, with his only real damage ability being that he does an ungodly amount of critical hit damage to demons (Super Crit: when ever one goes off the player says "what the heck Noel?" to which Doctor Demon responds "shhh don't call me that, and I read how to do that in a book, I wrote" His basic attack is very weak and he has low starting armour and HP (scales ok for a mage support) his main method of play involves buffing allies (0.5x buff to demonic party members or Player when using demonic attacks) can poison enemys AoE with his ' Throw poisoned Pups' spell instead of having Mana Doctor Demon has available PUPS per battle which fully regenerate after each battle, using spells will cost a variety amount of pups